From Paper To Screen
by Ringo101
Summary: Usami Akihiko's Boys Love series, Jun'ai Romantica, is being turned into an anime! Good right? Well, not for Misaki—since his name is being used! ... full summary inside ... YAOI and OC's ... rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

hey everyone! lol, to be honest I am actually really excited to write this story and I hope I'll be able to finish it and not give up part way through~  
anyways,** please R&R! _  
_**_sry that's it's soooo short but it is a prologue~ :3 __btw, I used Act. 16 from the manga as reference for this- I do not own Junjou Romantica or it's characters!_

Talking: "blah, blah, blah."  
Thinking: _'blah, blah, blah.'_

_example:_

Sebastian: "I can use my tongue to make a Sakura branch into a Bow Knot." *strait face*

Ringo: "Oh...that's cool..." -'_OMG! Sebas-chan is so~ damn sexy!' _ XD

- lol, sry for the randomness-back to JR... :3

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

**From Paper to Screen **

_A Junjou Romantica FanFic_

Summary: 

Usami Akihiko's Boys Love series, _Jun'ai Romantica_, is being turned into an anime! Good right? Well, not for Misaki—since his name is being used. How the hell is he supposed to show his face when he's being turned into a moving and speaking _hentai_ character! If thing's couldn't be any worse, the voice actor playing "Akihiko" is his old childhood friend, whom he lost contact with years ago.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Prologue**

Misaki smiled victoriously. He had _finally_ finished all of the cleaning and now only had one final chore to do: feeding the eels.

Taking the fishy-smelling dried food he sprinkled bits into the tank with a big smile on his face, he couldn't wait until they grew big enough to eat. He fantasized about all of the different dishes he could make as he observed the helpless eels, until an idea crossed his mind.

'_Maybe I should give them names. What would be good?'_ He pondered for a minute.

'_Oh! Let's name you after the guy who _abandoned_ you...let's go with 'Unami' and 'Unahiko'.' _He smiled to himself. _'That's good! It's decided then.'_

He paused for a minute and then grimaced. He cursed himself for giving them names, what a stupid thing to do! He should have known that naming them would only make him grow attached. Which meant that he wouldn't be able to eat them—no more broiled eel!

He sighed, now he was just forever going to raise them.

_BEEP—._

Usagi looked up from the book he was reading.

"Fax." He announced.

"I'll get it." Misaki walked over to the fax machine and grabbed the sheet of paper. He assumed it was some kind of report...until he read the title.

_*Announcement of Jun'ai Romantica Anime*_

_To Usami Sensei, I'll leave you to the approval of this magazine article. – Aikawa._

Misaki stared at the paper for a good long minute before saying anything.

"...Ha?" He finally managed.

"What is it?" Usagi walked over to see what had Misaki so speechless.

"Anime?" He questioned.

"Yeah, the meeting we had yesterday was for that." He pointed at the text.

"No, that's not what I meant—_Anime_?"

"Yeah."

Misaki froze in shock. He had a really bad feeling.

"Wait a sec, isn't "Jun'ai" the one where there's a _me_ that really isn't _me_? That one?" He glanced at the older man hoping his guess was wrong.

"Yeah." He said casually.

"What the hell!" He yelled furiously. "Stop doing these things without my permission—make them stop it!"

"Sorry, it has already been decided."

Misaki's fists clenched as he looked at _baka_-Usagi grudgingly, he could feel the urge to kill rising.

'_Nii-chan!'_ He pleaded. _'What should I do to undo all of this?'_

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. ... . . . .. . ... ... .. . . . ... ... .. . . . ... ... . . . ... .. .. .. .. .. . ... .. ... ... . . . . ... .. ... .. .. .. . .. .. . .. . . .. . .. . . .. ... . .. . . .. . ... .. . .. . . .. .. .. . .. . .. .. . .. . ... .. .. . . ...

so~ what do you think? **If you want me to continue this story- ****please REVIEW****!**

sneek preview for future chapters:: about Misaki's child hood friend...the guy used to be in love with Misaki (but I'm not telling you why that is yet or if he even feels that way towards him still) and there's gonna be some conflict between chars regarding it...but that's all I'm saying so far. Oh, and there's going to be more than one OC.  
and also, if I'm brave enough I'll live up to rating this story "mature" and write some lemons that everyone luvs XD

(the next ch. will not be up for at least two weeks with all of the exams, etc.)

~BANZAI~ \( ^_^)/


	2. Chapter 1

**OK, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the long wait**…..to tell you the truth I didn't have the guts to write a lemon—well I did. but…ok, this is what happened….I was starting the lemon and then when I got to the "action" I just froze!  
**"WTF? Ok,ok….i got this….."** I tried typing again and I couldn't make myself type anything! T_T  
so then I went and read **A LOT** of yaoi goodness…but it didn't work…then today I was really motivated for some reason and **BANG! The lemon was born~ XD**

I hope you like it-and please be nice~ it's my first time writing a "complete" lemon~~~~

**PLEAZE R&R!**

**... ... ... ...**

**From Paper to Screen**

**Chapter 1: **

"I don't believe this!" Misaki flopped himself onto the sofa and buried his face into Suzuki. _'This sucks—this totally sucks!'_

He turned and glared at Usagi-san, who simply sat back down on the coach across from him.

"You _bastard_, not only have you turned me into a pervert with your gay-ass-novels—now it's going to be ten times worse because now I don't even have to picture those _situations_, it's going to be right in front of my face—on a screen with a real voice and everything!"

Misaki was really freaking out—he prayed that the anime Misaki looked nothing like him. '_Please don't let him look like me, please don't let him look like me...'_

"A _real_ voice you say?"

Misaki looked at him dumfounded. "Well, yah, I mean you _do_ need voice actors."

Usagi grinned slightly. "But Misaki _does_ have a real voice, especially when I make your this and that dirty and wet, I do those kinds of things to you, then I thrust this and that into you, and on top of it all I—."

"Don't say it out loud!" He could feel his face burning from embarrassment as he sat up and straitened Suzuki.

Usagi observed his lover's face, that light blush made him look incredibly cute and vulnerable. "I don't see why you get so flustered when we talk about it, since it's completely true."

"Talking about it and doing it are completely different things." His brows knitted as he spoke.

"Oh~, so you'd rather _do_ _it_ than talk about it." He stood up and made his way over to Misaki.

"Ah—no, that's n-not what I meant!" He said nervously.

"That's exactly what you meant." Usagi leaned in and captured Misaki's lips before he could protest.

He kissed Misaki lightly at first but it soon turned into a deep and passionate kiss, slipping his tongue inside the crevices of Misaki's mouth. The younger boy clung to Usagi's shirt, small whimpers were herd as that tongue continued to violate him and brush his most sensitive spots.

Misaki could hardly contain himself from asking for more as they broke the kiss. He gazed into those captivating eyes as he gasped lightly, trying to regain his composure.

'_How does this guy always manage to stop my heart?'_

Usagi's cold hands brushed through Misaki's hair as he guided his lips to the boy's soft neck. He lightly kissed up and down his throat and back up to nibble on his ear, which emitted a shudder. He smiled against the boy's tanned skin, happy with the reactions he was getting.

Misaki sighed contently; he had no desire in stopping the intimacy, but intimacy or not— it was the middle of the afternoon!

_Knock, knock, knock._

Misaki's eyes widened. "S-someone's at the door."

Usagi continued to nibble on his neck. "Just leave 'em there."

"B-but, it's probably Aikawa-san." He argued.

"Then she can let herself in." His hands began to slide under Misaki's shirt.

"That's precisely why we should stop—."

Misaki was cut off by the loud _bang_ of the door being opened. "Good afternoon, Aikawa-san is here!" She stood in the doorway, books and papers in hand ready for action.

Misaki cringed. _'Why? Why does she always catch me in_ this _kind of situation?'_

Usagi simply _sighed_ with disappointment; he would have to wait until later tonight to devour his lover.

...

...

"So, what exactly are you here for?" Usagi asked half-heartedly.

"I came to talk to you about the anime that the department has planned. There are still some questions you haven't answered."

Misaki walked over to the table and placed a cup of tea in front of each of them. "Here you are Aikawa-san."

She smiled kindly. "Thank you Misaki-kun."

He took a seat beside Usagi but still kept a reasonable distance between the two of them.

Usagi _sighed_. "Why do I need to answer more questions? Just take the series and make the anime."

"Well, they wanted your say in who you think should voice the characters." She picked up her glass and took a small sip.

Usagi did the same, looking incredibly bored.

"Um, Aikawa-san what is this anime going to be rated anyways?" Misaki decided to involve himself in the conversation, seeing as they weren't getting very far.

"Mature." She said a bit too happily.

"Ya." Misaki laughed nervously. _'She truly is a fan-girl.'_

"Don't worry Misaki-kun. Though the scenes are very suggestive—you don't actually see anything*." She reassured him.

He smiled sheepishly. _'Well, that's somewhat of a relief.'_

Aikawa looked back to Usagi. "Usami-sensei, you really don't want to have a say in the choosing of the voice actors?"

"It doesn't really matter, choose whoever you want."

"Usagi-san, don't you think you should get more involved with your work?" Misaki chided.

"It's pointless."

He looked at the Lord Novelist incredulously. "Aikawa-san, is that really ok?" He asked the editor.

She sighed. "Once he makes up his mind it's almost impossible to change it." She smiled back at Misaki. "But thing's should work out well either way. We have quite the cast to decide from."

"Seriously—who?"

She flipped through her binder and pulled out a page with a list of names and short descriptions. "Let's see... there is Kosuke Hideki, who has played in many _Shojo_ anime. Oh—and Yukimura Kei, he is practically a veteran at voice acting. There is also another named Ryuu, who is starting to really blossom in his career." She laughed. "He is supposed to be some real eye candy and is really popular among the ladies, so I think he would be a smart choice to play one of the main roles."

Misaki was surprised at the names that Aikawa had mentioned, the first two were renowned voice actors—real stars in their industry.

"The third, Ryuu, is that all he goes by?" He asked curiously. "I've heard of him but other than that I don't know much about him."

She nodded. "That's his stage name." She looked at the description. "He wanted to keep his private life so only the head associates know his real name."

"Oh, so it's like Usagi-san's pen name." Misaki glanced at the man next to him.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Wait a second—aren't people going to end up finding out that Akikawa Yayoi is actually the Lord Novelist Usami Akihiko?"

"Some will know but you don't have to worry Misaki-kun, we have everything under control." She smiled.

He smiled back sheepishly, it was silly getting concerned over something like this but he was only worried about Usagi-san's career.

.

.

"Well, I'll be leaving now." Aikawa gathered her things and walked towards the door.

"Have a safe trip." Misaki said.

"I will...oh, before I forget to remind you." She looked back at Usagi. "You have a meeting with the voice actors on Friday; even if you don't want to involve yourself you should at least meet them in person."

"If I don't show up you can blame it all on Misaki." He said seriously.

"Don't blame me for your lack of responsibility!"

Aikawa laughed lightly. "You should bring Misaki along with you. That is, if you want to go and meet them."

"It's alright for me to go?"

"There's no problem."

"Really? Thank you very much!" He said excited.

"I'll see you two Friday then, bye." She left.

"Bye, Aikawa-san." Misaki said happily. _So cool! I'll be able to meet them and maybe get their autographs; I wonder what they're like._

"Misaki."

"What is it?" He looked back at Usagi who stood leaning on the coach, an all too obvious smirk on his face.

"Why don't we finish where we left off?"

Misaki's eyes narrowed. "Bite me. It's the middle of the afternoon"

Usagi licked his lips in an erotic manner. "I'd love to do just that."

'_This guy!' _The younger man moved around the coach away from the man who was without a doubt going to jump him.

Usagi followed around which made Misaki rush to the other side. The older man let out a laugh.

"You know making me chase you only makes me want you more."

Misaki blushed. He knew he was going to lose this battle but there was no way he was going to go down without a fight.

After about a minute of running around in circles and faking each other out Usagi jumped on top of the coach and swung over. Misaki saw this and ran for it, making short quick steps up the stairs.

"So, you'd rather do it in the bedroom?" Usagi followed the boy up the stairs but covered twice as much ground with his longer legs.

Once Misaki was on the upper level he took a glance back to see none other than Usagi, only an arm's length behind him.

"Wait, time out—." He was instantly snatched up and carried into the master bedroom.

Usagi collapsed onto the bed with Misaki caged tightly in his arms. "I actually really enjoyed that, though it was very childish on your part." He huffed.

Misaki panted out of breath. "The hell? I'm not a child."

He smiled. "Yet we just played a game of tag."

Misaki squirmed. "_Tag? _It was more like a hunt."

Usagi chuckled. "Yes, and now that I've caught my pray—I have no choice but to eat you up."

He put his hand underneath Misaki's chin, tilting it up and kissing him deeply. He slipped in his tongue, exploring the boy's mouth. Misaki let out a soft moan. He surrendered to the man before him; there was no more reason to put up a fight. Even if he wanted to resist Usagi would always get his way in the end.

As they continued to kiss he could feel Usagi's hands dance across his body and begin to unbutton his shirt. The long slender fingers felt cold against his flushed skin that he couldn't help but shudder.

"Misaki." Usagi said huskily. "I don't know if I can hold back—I haven't been able to touch you for a week because of my work."

He kissed down the boy's neck until his lips rested over his chest. He lazily traced and flicked his tongue over the pink nub and pinched the other between his fingers. Misaki moaned softly as Usagi continued to lick and suck until they were perk and hard.

Misaki could sense himself become more aroused with every second. The feeling of discomfort from the tightness of his pants created a painful ache, making him more eager and almost impatient. As if reading his mind Usagi began to undo the buckle and zip down his pants—leaving nothing but a thin layer between his long fingers and Misaki's straining erection.

The older man removed his shirt and threw it to the side, never breaking eye contact with the mossy green ones before him. He rested his hands over the boy's slender hips and removed the final layers of clothing. He licked his lips in anticipation as he leaned his head down towards Misaki's groin.

Misaki's breath caught in his throat as he felt that sinful tongue lick up his member and continue to tease him.

"U-Usagi-san…" Misaki's voice was anxious.

Usagi smiled and parted his lips, sucking on the tip and swirling his tongue before he slid the organ into his mouth.

"A-Ahh…Usagi…san." He panted as his lovers hot mouth moved up and down his length, sucking deeply.

Misaki continued to moan loudly with his neck inclined, looking up at the dull ceiling. He could feel his release coming closer; an immense bliss continuing to form until he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer.

"Ah. Usa…Usagi-san…I'm going to…" He looked back down at the older man wanting to warn him before he accidentally came in his mouth—but Misaki was completely caught off guard as he was suddenly deep throated. Those lavender eyes stared at him intensely, glazed with lust. _'Oh, God—I can't!'_

Misaki let out a strangled moan as he released inside Usagi's hot mouth, his hands tangled in the silky hair.

He collapsed and lay on the bed, his chest heaving with every breath until the wave of pleasure began to settle.

Usagi smirked and licked his lips. "You seem much more sensitive than usual. Was it hard for you to not be touched by me for a week?"

"N-No way." He breathed.

"I see. But I'm already at my limit." He brought his fingers towards Misaki and traced the outline of his lips. "Suck them for me—I need to prepare you properly."

Misaki blushed madly and sealed his lips into a tight line, shaking his head.

Usagi chuckled. "Come now." He leaned in and spoke in a whisper. "You know you want to." He traced his tongue around the curve of Misaki's ear.

It made Misaki gasp and gave Usagi the chance to slide his long fingers into that enticing little mouth.

Misaki let out a moan and subconsciously slid his tongue over the cold digits.

"Yes, just like that." Usagi groaned as he felt that innocent tongue slick his fingers. He stroked his length a couple of times before he removed them.

Misaki turned his head away in embarrassment as Usagi spread his legs and traced his slick fingers over the opening. He pushed in two of his fingers and began to loosen the tightness that surrounded the digits. He continued to prepare him until Misaki became a moaning mess; his brow was knitted together and his face a shade of red.

Usagi took his throbbing erection and angled it towards Misaki's opening, slowly pushing in until he was at the hilt.

"Ahh—ah!" Misaki clutched the sheets as he adjusted to the size of the older man, he could hardly believe that Usagi could manage to fit inside him. _'Shit! He seems so much bigger than before. Either he's really turned on—or it really has been a while since we've done anything…'_

"Misaki, you're so tight…" He said huskily and held Misaki's hips as he moved slowly.

He continued at a normal pace at first… which did not stay like that for very long. Soon he was thrusting in fast and deep, making sure to hit Misaki in that special spot every time.

Misaki cried in pleasure, his voice beginning to become horse from his repetitive moans and screams. Subconsciously he knew that the whole situation was incredibly embarrassing! The sound of skin hitting skin, the slick and wet noises that came from where they were connected, and the strangled groans that escaped their throats.

'_But I can't stop it…I don't want to stop…It feels too amazing—Usagi-san feels amazing!'_

"Ahh, Usagi-san…U-Usagi-san…hmm—ah! Usagi-san!" Misaki spoke wildly.

Usagi groaned. "If you continue to chant my name like that… I'm going to cum."

Usagi grasped Misaki's erection and began to stroke it firmly. Misaki gasped from the extra attention and could already feel a tightness coiling inside him; he was so close to the edge.

"Usa…Usagi-sa…I can't—I…" He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and firmly closed his eyes as he hit his breaking point, screaming the older man's name as he came.

Usagi moaned as he felt Misaki's entrance tighten around him and gave one final thrust before releasing his essence into his young lover.

He let out a heavy breath and slid out easily, collapsing beside the boy and pulling him into his arms. They laid there for a minute, doing their best to calm their breathing.

He lifted himself up slightly and kissed Misaki with utter love and tenderness.

"Misaki, I love you."

Misaki blushed and stared into those passionate lavender eyes, those beautiful orbs that looked deep and endless…

"I-I lo…" He sighed and scolded himself. _'Why is it always so hard for me to say? I've said it before and meant it! I'm such a coward…'_

"Me to." He replied quietly.

Usagi smiled and rustled his hair. "I know."

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that~ **  
I don't know when the next ch will be done though~…..I'm very busy with school and my other fanfic D:

*****"Don't worry Misaki-kun. Though the scenes are very suggestive—you don't actually see anything*." She reassured him.

_-like the usual yaoi that we all know and love…we know exactly what's going on but you don't "see anything." *cough*dicks*caugh*….ya~ lol, XD_


End file.
